


fathers and sons

by gladdecease



Category: Naruto
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-23
Updated: 2008-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-23 04:17:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladdecease/pseuds/gladdecease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he looks at the boy and thinks, my god, this is my <em>son</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fathers and sons

he looks at the boy and thinks, my god, this is my _son_.

and, he knows with a distinct clarity, this is the last time i’ll ever see him.

he takes the small blonde in his arms—god, he’s going to look so much like me—and rushes out the door. a giant burning figure waits for them.

hello, naruto. he forms a series of seals, holds his son in front of him, and paints his stomach with patterns in blood.

with a growl, he is attacked, but he is ready. with one last seal, the bloodmarks glow in time with the burning figure. the fire dims, and he knows he has won—for the moment.

then his vision dims, and he knows his time is up.

the last thing he sees is his son’s crying face as whisker-marks spread across his cheeks. he knows what this is going to do to his son. he had no choice.

goodbye, naruto.

i’m sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally part of a series of significant moments between fathers and sons in the Naruto universe, but only the first in the series ("birth") got written.


End file.
